


Heavy Eyes

by ruuinxs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruuinxs/pseuds/ruuinxs
Summary: Bokuto just wants to be the only thing Akaashi thinks about.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 12
Kudos: 268





	Heavy Eyes

Bokuto creaked open the door to his bedroom, trying to prevent as much light as possible from sneaking through the hallways and crack in the door. He silently made his way over to the side of his bed, attempting to not to trip on the rug or a clutter of something on the floor. 

He knew Akaashi liked the clean bedroom, so he tried hard to keep his mess to a minimum. He tried really hard.

He peered at the sleeping boy lying on the mattress, eyes peacefully closed, his breath soft and even. Bokuto crouched down, lightly pressing his lips to the sleeping beauty resting on his bed. Akaashi slowly opened his eyes after the small peck, smiling groggily as he was met with a half surprised Bokuto.

“You’re still up?”

Akaashi only responded with a deep “mmmh,” pulling the covers so he was comfortable once more. Bokuto realised that Akaashi was shirtless, which caught him off guard. Akaashi usually wore pyjamas and was very self conscious of himself, so Bokuto always made sure to not push his boyfriend when it came to openly changing or other matters. 

Bokuto grinned at his boyfriend’s cuteness, standing upright and traveling to his side of the bed. He slid under the covers, getting ready to cuddle his boyfriend, when he caught a glimpse of the other’s wrist.

It always pained him when he saw the scars on his lover’s arm, no matter how old they may be. To think that there was a point where Bokuto wasn’t in his life, where he couldn’t help the black haired male who was now at his side, it always made his chest tighten and eyes teary.

He grabbed Akaashi’s hand unexpectedly, forcing said male to be lying half on his back, his left arm draped over his chest and pulled toward Bokuto. 

“Bokuto? This is uncomfortable, I’m lying on my arm..” Akaashi said, his voice rough from being so sleepy. Bokuto, in turn, didn’t listen to his boyfriend, only pulling the scarred skin to his lips. 

He pecked the marked skin, each and every scar lined on such a smooth, precious surface, making the layers uneven and rigid. 

“Bokuto-san?” Akaashi asked, not surprised by his boyfriend’s antics, but more in love with it. Akaashi would never admit it, maybe one day, but not soon, but he was absolutely in love with Bokuto’s chapped lips. Whether they were touching his skin, or being pulled by shining teeth, Bokuto’s lips never ceased to make him fall in love with the boy all over again. But for now, Akaashi wouldn't give Bokuto that kind of pride just yet.

“Hey, babe, what are you doing?”

Bokuto kept ignoring his boyfriend’s questioning, continuing to kiss up and down the arm until he was sure that he had kissed every section of it. Akaashi’s face was tinted an unnoticeable red in the dark, him soon turning over to where he was facing Bokuto.

“Koutarou, you don’t have to do that every night...”

“But I want to. I want my lips to be the only thing you remember when you look at those scars.”

Akaashi had nothing to say to that, so he just nodded, raising his hand to the owl-haired boy’s cheek. He stroked it softly, sliding his thumb over the eyelid of his partner, watching as Bokuto leaned into his touch ever so slightly. He then brought his hand up to ruffle Bokuto’s hair, which was usually up, but Bokuto had been too lazy to do it that morning.

The taller male wrapped his arm unexpectedly around Akaashi’s waist, pulling him closer. He nuzzled his way into the crook of Akaashi’s neck, leaving soft kisses, and nuzzled his way up to Akaashi’s jawline. He then breathed in, exhaling shortly after in a satisfied way.

“You smell so good,” he muttered, continuing to kiss the brunette’s neck and behind his ear, on his cheek, and his eye, and then his nose and chin. And finally, he pressed his lips to the boy’s in his arms.

“I love you, Keiji.”

Bokuto leaned in and kissed Akaashi again, but this time, he drew it out longer. The feeling of their lips touching lingered there even after they pulled away, resulting in Bokuto doing it again. They stayed like that a while longer, kissing each other, their limbs tangled under the covers, Bokuto’s hand feeling Akaashi’s chest and telling him how beautiful he his, Akaashi finally letting it slip how much Bokuto’s lips pushed him over the edge and soft giggles being shared, how the only thing Akaashi will ever think of whenever he looks at himself is his boyfriend. 

“I want to pull you closer to me ever though we’re as close as we can be..” Bokuto mumbled, making Akaashi’s heart go aflame. 

“Me too.” 

So they pressed their bodies together, skin touching and their bodies warm. And they were both happy.

After Bokuto had maybe fallen asleep, or was just on the verge of passing out, Akaashi looked over his resting expression and smiled.

“I love you too, Koutarou.”

**Author's Note:**

> quick fluff bc i am being really expresso depresso and needed something just cute for once- this is completely unedited, and it is five in the morning, pleAse forgive me. still hope you guys enjoyed though!


End file.
